The Romantic Side of Zoro
by PixieFag
Summary: im terrible at titles otl. wrote a sort of fluffy fic about zoro trying to buy things for sanji's birthday! enjoy. one shot thing. i guess rated T for some swear words?


Zoro was completely dumbfounded. Not only did the green haired man nearly forget his partners birthday, he also wasn't quite sure what to get him as well. Sanji wasn't exactly the easiest to shop for. He had truly.. r_efined _tastes as Zoro would say, and tease him about. Obviously Zoro was going to treat him to an expensive dinner later, as he was planning to, but he wanted to get something special for the blond, to add to the important date. The only problem was, what was he going to get him?

_Shit-ass cook, I've no idea what the Hell to get him, _Zoro thought impatiently. He strode down the cobblestone sidewalk, past multiples of fancy gift shops that he had entered each at least twice.

The swordsman tried desperately to think of things Sanji liked. _Let's see here, he likes food..._ _No, _Zoro thought. Food would be too common, or even stereotypical. You wouldn't get a cook food for his birthday, would you really? "Definitely not," mumbled Zoro under his breath as he was nearly pushed into someone on the sidewalk by another. He shot them a death glare; he knew better than to not start fights on the side of the road.

But he was still back to his problem. Boy, was he in a predicament. He couldn't just give up though. No matter how busy the streets got or how slow lines were, he'd find something for Sanji. He had to contain a determined grin to himself, but he was definitely determined now. He paced down and up the block, wondering if there was a shop he hadn't gone into yet. He tried to retrace his steps, thinking how far he'd come from their small apartment. The marimo was a few blocks away, so he had seen a variety of shops.

Suddenly he remembered. There was a spiffy looking flower shop around the corner he had just passed. He turned around and started walking back, more confidence in his step. _Sanji likes flowers, _Zoro realized, _there's plenty of them in vases around our apartment. _The blond did place many porcelaine vases around their house, and had different assortments of flowers all neatly placed in them. "To make this place more.. cozy, I guess," he had put it. Zoro had to agree. The flowers were carefully chosen by Sanji himself, and when they were all expertly placed in every room, it did indeed make the residence much cozier.

Upon entering the flower shop, Zoro was greeted by distinct smells of flowers, leaves and soil. He almost cringed, he was Roronoa Zoro, he shouldn't be entering a flower shop of all the goddamn places he could go! But nevertheless, he explored the place even more. It was a fancy store, yet it had a home-like feel to it. The walls were a light beige colour, and the floors were made of wood. There were shelves on the walls, each filled to each end with flower pots and vases. He inspected each one carefully, as well as the pots on the table in the center of the room. _Now which kind of flower would Sanji like?_ Zoro was trying to remember any instance where Sanji had expressed a liking to a certain flower.

The shopkeeper looked up from the book he had been engrossed in, not noticing the swordsman walk into the shop. "Oh, excuse me sir, can I help you?" Asked the older man politely. He was a bald man, seeming to be about in his fifties. Zoro looked up from the hydrangeas he was inspecting closely.

"Hm? Oh. No thank you, I'm just looking for a flower I think my partner would like." He sighed. This might prove to be harder than he thought.

"Ah, is that it?" The shopkeep smiled. "I might know just the thing," he smiled as he opened a door to a back room behind the counter. He quickly returned with a bouquet of maroon coloured roses. "How about these?" He gestured to the flower bouquet with pride. "I grew them myself, pretty proud of them if I do say so myself."

The green haired man grinned. "They look perfect, thank you. I'll get them," said a very joyful Zoro. He swiftly paid for the roses, and left the shop with the bouquet in hand. He was impressed with himself, being able to actually buy something for the cook. As he walked alongside the road, he glanced up to see a jewelrey shop that caught his attention. He curiously walked in to see if he'd find anything else to buy for Sanji.

Strolling down aisles of necklaces and earrings, mostly things made for women, he finally came across a ring. It was a plain ring, gold in colour, and it shimmered under the light. Zoro carefully examined the price. It wasn't too pricey, and he was sure he could afford it. Calling over an employee, he showed her the ring. "Ooh, yes, that one is actually quite popular around our customers," she exclaimed. "Will you buy it?" Zoro nodded. "Great!"

Zoro excitedly made his purchase, glad to have something to go along with the roses. He suddenly felt really sappy, but shook it off as he walked down the street, humming a tune he heard on the radio before. Clutching the bouquet to his chest, he smiled to himself, and patted the ring in his pocket.

He quietly opened the door to the apartment, and glanced at the clock. It read 4:32._"_Good," he whispered, there was still time to surprise Sanji with his gifts, as he was currently at work. He was to be home at 4:45, though, so he needed to work fast. He carefully placed the bouquet on the soft bed covers, with the ring sitting next to it. Then he hurriedly looked through all the cupboards and drawers to find a blindfold. Finally, he sat down on a chair next to the doorway, eagerly awaiting Sanji's arrival.

After waiting for a few minutes, which felt more like hours, there was a knock at the door, followed by a "Zoro? You there?" to which Zoro opened the door and hugged Sanji tightly. "Missed you too, marimo," he grunted, and entered the apartment, taking his jacket off and hanging it up.

"Wait," Zoro cut him off from walking any farther.

"Hm?" Questioned Sanji.

The moss haired man pulled out the blindfold and tied it around the blond's head, covering his eyes. "Wait what are you doing, Zoro?" It felt nice to hear him say his name instead of 'moss head' or 'marimo'.

"Quiet, I need to show you something. Hold onto my hand."

Sanji slowly grabbed Zoro's hand, and he walked carefully through the hallway to their bedroom, the cook protesting all the way, only to be told "shut up" by the swordsman.

Finally, Zoro opened the creaking door, and led Sanji to face the present on the bed. "Can I look now?" Asked Sanji.

"Yes, you can," replied Zoro as he immediately untied the blindfold.

Sanji gasped.

The marimo just looked at him as if to ask, "do you like it?" Sanji glanced at him, then back to the bouquet, then the ring. Then back to Zoro. He smiled a huge smile, and jumped into the swordsman's arms. "I love it," he said, muffled into Zoro's shirt. They held eachother close, for a long time. Finally, Sanji looked up at Zoro, and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was a sweet kiss, unlike most where they were more passionate or rough. This one was beautifully sweet, their lips mashing together as if they were made for eachother, pulling eachother closer. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, standing on his toes to reach higher. It was relatively short, but it was a nice kiss. They both smiled at eachother lovingly. Then Sanji looked at the clock.

"Shit, marimo, it's five 'o clock, we need to be out the door by five thirty, go get ready now!" He panicked.

"Hey, it's not my fault you take hours to get ready for absolutely everything, ero cook!" Zoro yelled back, smirking to himself as he went to get ready for the night ahead.


End file.
